A dragon's bullet A man's fire
by ItsDaKoolaidDude
Summary: Years after the war between the UNCSC and the Covenant. Peace finally came. But then a UNSC cruiser and a Covenant frigate have been taken into a mysterious wormhole to find a curious planet... and the most unlikely creatures that live there. Now placed in a Cryonic sleep. (Frozen)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I don't own the Halo series, TLoS series, or the characters that was created by some person who created the comic involving this story. I just make the story as I go. (That goes for the A.I.) Yeah, it's a bit short but this is my first story. Give me a break!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

"Status report! Where the hell are we, Lieutenant Hugh?" Commander "Anders" Andrew barked. He was at the Captain's Office of the Heart of Vengeance. He and Kilosomee, the Covenant Elite Shipmaster of the recently rebuilt Ascendant Justice, had been patrolling near the first Halo ring near the giant gas planet, Threshold, when a wormhole, not a slipspace because the journey to wherever the hell they are, was not pitch-black like slipspace journeys he'd been on. They were now orbiting a fertile planet that had some resemblance to Earth. The probes and scouts that were sent reported that the planet was full of life and was habitable, if only they saw inhabitants.

"Don't know, sir." Lieutenant Hugh replied. "The only contact we can make is with Ascendant Justice."

'Either we're lost somewhere deep in the universe or, God pray that I'm wrong, we've traveled to another realm,' thought Commander Anders. A Com-link alarm went up and Kilosomee appeared on the screen.

"Well, what do you think? We're outta Com range with HighCom or anything to Com to but each other." Anders asked.

"I wouldn't know the answer." Kilosomee replied, his jaws parting as he talked, "Great Beings know where we are, and every plot course in our ships have no record of this planet."

"Ours just as empty."

"Hmm," Kilosomee mused. The two made good friends after all the lying and treacherous Prophets of High Charity were killed and the human race and the Covenant made peace with each other, grudges and hatred since the death of Harvest aside, the peace went quite well. Civil wars would be a constant thing since both races were restless.

"Sir!" Lieutenant Cody cried, "We have contacts on the planet… Sir, I think you need to see this and tell me I'm not insane." The probe vids appeared on the screen to Commander Anders, who forwarded it to Shipmaster Kilosomee.

There on the center, was a creature. It, which made Anders rub his eyes and looked twice, was a dragon. It was black and had purple wing colors. It had a spiked choker on its throat, a scimitar-like tail and was carrying a dead animal.

"Tell me you're seeing this, Kilosomee. I think I'm dreaming." Anders muttered.

"No, I'm seeing this, but I never believed it was possible. Didn't you say that dragons were dead in those medieval times?"

"Yeah… Yeah they were, there were extensive searching at Earth from the highest mountain to the deepest ocean, and no proof that dragons existed anymore."

"Then why do we all see a dragon in our probes?" Kilosomee asked. Anders then said, "Kakashi? Analyze that picture.

"Working, sir." A.I Kakashi appeared and replied. Kakashi was just like the old Naruto vids and manga was back in Anders' younger years. White-haired, a mask covering nearly his entire face except his eyes. He was in a suit that held small places for shurikens and kunai. He was a navigation, War Spec, and infiltrator A.I who had some training like the legendary Cortana had.

"Analysis complete. Sir, you are looking at a dragonelle that is not machinery of any kind. This dragonelle appears to be hunting and returning to her home." Kakashi reported. Anders didn't even blink, it was one obvious fact that the dragonelle wasn't machinery, but it was curious to see a dragonelle. They all watched the dragonelle fly and land on a cliff where a cave was there. She looked like she was talking somehow beneath all that fuzz from that sheep. Then five small hatchlings and another dragon appeared and welcomed the dragonelle. The dragon was purple all about the body except his horns, and tail, which were very light brown and were spiraled. That was a surprise to Anders. For all he knew, it was the dragons that hunted and provided food to the hatchlings and the dragonelle, not the other way around.

'Then again,' Anders mused, 'all the rules and protocols about what's going on went out the windows the moment we came out of that wormhole.' He looked at Kilosomee and said, "What do you say we make camp down there and gather some Intel? This would be very interesting for both governments." Kilosomee then replied, "Sure, as long as you can keep up or you're going to miss a lot of information." The Com died.

"Lieutenant Leven, sound the alarm for the scouts and Intel, I want some feedback. Make the rules clear, Intel ONLY. No engaging the natives whatsoever!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" The Lieutenant replied, he keyed a button and a small alarm went off.

"Now," Commander Anders said to himself, studying the vid from the probe intently, "Let's see what this planet can give…" He looked away at the window nearby and watched two dropships from each frigates descend upon the atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You sure you're not hungry, Spyro?" The black dragonelle asked the purple dragon. She was trying to fight off the small hatchlings that were trying to steal the sheep that she was sharing with them.

"Yes, Cynder, I'm not hungry yet." Spyro said as he leaned forward and kissed Cynder. The two had decided to settle down after the defeat of Malefor. They took to the skies, found a cave that looked well enough to start a family. They had a nearby market called Whitacus. There, they were both hailed as heroes. Cynder's evil deeds when she was controlled by Malefor were erased and were reasoned with. Spyro heard that it was no bribe, no trick to kill Cynder or anything like that. Her horrible treatment in the past was erased. Spyro had been hearing rumors that Sparx, an obnoxious foster dragonfly of his, had settled back home, with a mate of his own. This surprised Spyro and Cynder because they could barely stand him at all. Spyro shook his head; he remembered the good times he, Sparx and the guardian dragons back at his old home he'd spent. They made a good batch, having 4 hatch and 2 to still hatch. They named the first Ignitus for the fire guardian that was a father-like dragon to Spyro. The rest was named Siral, Terra, and Muza. Ignitus had the same color of scales as the dead Ignitus, however, he had a slender body that made Cynder and Spyro mistaken him as a she. He had a different set of horns and tail. The horns were more like Spyros' while the tail now had a blunt rod. He would always be curious about anything and would get as much information out of Cynder and Spyro to know how certain things worked. Siral was a slightly icy-white dragon that had a bulky body that had V-shaped horns and a sharp spade for a tail. He had an attitude of being slightly dependent of Cynder and Spyro and felt a bit of separation anxiety when he was left alone. Terra had a muddy earth color and was an energetic hatchling that looked like she could run up a tall mountain and still have enough energy to bug anyone. Muza had recently hatched and was a shy one. When she was left alone, she would look at anything reflective and would worry about her features. Muza was a beautiful, slender blue colored hatchling and had graceful horns that would curl slightly inwards and her tail was long enough to reach her right ear when she curled up loosely. When Cynder brought her to a market in Whitacus, everyone there would turn their heads and stare slightly at her. Terra had scrambled down to get a bite of the sheep her mother brought and after Cynder had taken a few bites of the corpse before going inside to rest from the extensive hunt.

"We're going to move sometime soon, Spyro" Cynder said as she settled down on the comfy nest of hay, "Finding food is getting tougher"

"I know, love." The two either watched the eggs slightly moving or the hatchlings tear apart the sheep. Their days as mates and parents were long and happy... And they wanted to keep it that way. Spyro looked up and saw several meteors fall. From his calculations, they wouldn't do any harm but simply startle Whitacus. He instinctively made a wish on one of them, remembering his hatchling-hood of where hatchlings would wish upon a falling star and it would come true some day. He turned back and went to lay with Cynder.

If only they knew the pain and mysteries that were coming from the very stars that fell.

First two chapters done! Yeah, I know the second chapter is a bit short. But that was all I got! Lemmie know what you all think! Again, this is my first story, so don't blame me and call me out for this. Other than that, comment and rate me!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Good. At least we now know that this planet is inhabited and has what looks like a government-free planet… I've never seen a planet that had no government at all. There would even be gangster governments or rebel governments on some planets." Kilosomee said. He tapped an icon and sent a copy of his result to Commander Anders and received the same thing from his friend. The two were somewhat horrible on gathering Intel, so they had Vice Shipmasters and Captains who had experience on Intel gathering do the work. He once remembered the first time the two saw each other. They kept battling with such passion; neither side got anywhere and lost absolutely no one against each other. They threw every tactic and strategy they knew at each other and were able to have every arm saved from each fight. Eventually, they expended all their ammo and supplies that they had to leave each other alone to gather more supplies. They would jam every signal they sent for reinforcements that they got no help, no backup; it was an all out private war against each other. Kilosomee even once dueled the human only to find that their strength faded away until they had both collapsed and had to be carried away by their men.

Kilosomee smiled. Those days made each other strong, and they would have the occasional fun duel to get even stronger.

* * *

><p>Cynder had delivered her supplies home and went hunting for dinner again. She again slipped away before Spyro could try and get Terra to follow her.<p>

'He needs the time to get to know his own daughter.' Cynder thought happily, "I'm sure the two will get along.' She stopped by Whitacus to buy some berries and other fruits while she went out. She noticed a group of people with the strangest of transportation, not to mention the looks of them. Some had 4 jaw mandibles wearing thick yet light-weight colored armor. The others had no fur at all, nothing but tan skin; they wore green and light black armor. She shrugged it off and went away, not noticing one of the jawed creatures slipping a tracker with a small camera attached to her tail. Cynder had made off with an unfortunate cow that had the idea that if it was in deserted grassland, it would be safe there. She simply plucked it off the ground and turned home. She had made it home and said rather muffled, "Fhildren! Phyro! I've phot dinner!" Instead of the usual cries of joy from her children and mate, she was welcomed in silence. She put down the dead cow and said, "What? Are you all asleep already?" She smelt the air by accident and caught a whiff of a sharp tang that reminded her of something. But what was it?

"BLOOD?" Cynder cried. She dashed into the cave only to find darkness instead of the normally lit cave.

"Spyro! What happened? Where are the children?" She then heard a sudden scream, "Cynder! G-Get out now! It's a trap-!" Only to hear the voice be silenced and a mutter, "Shut yer trap, ya purple gecko!"

"Who's there?" There was a few fwoufs and the torches were lit to show that there were new dragons and dragonelles in there. They had the resemblance of dragons/dragonelles but had fur instead of scales. One Dragonelle who had a black triangle patter above her left eye said, "Welcome home." The voice wasn't very welcoming though…

"Who are you?" Cynder growled at the intruders. There were several small ones nesting nearby the dragon eggs while others were watching her. Cynder looked down and saw Spyro laying there pooling in blood.

"Spyro!" She cried.

"Yes. He put up quite a fight. Not as much as your children did." Cynder feared to look but she did anyway and saw her children very much dead and gutted. Ignitus had his head sliced off from his slender, handsome body. Muza was gutted and his guts were everywhere. She screamed and dashed up to Ignitus's corpse and started sobbing. She heard an order but she didn't care. Her children were dead and the intruders were going to pay. She started roaring in anger and attacked the murderers. They were able to dodge her except a young one who was suddenly snatched up by Cynder's mouth and Cynder's mouth chomped on her. The young one screamed once and fell to the floor, blood pooling. The dragonelle simply stared at the hatchling and said in an asking, whimpering voice, "Sh-Sheika?"

Spyro stirred and heard a voice nearby saying, "Oh ho, your mate's going to get it now!"

"W-Why?" He dared to ask.

"That was our leader's daughter, she was very reluctant for Sheika to join, but she was of age and had the talents."

Spyro and Cynder thought the cave had exploded, but saw that it was the dragonelle screaming in rage, "YOU BITCH!" The leader jumped on Cynder and started tearing her apart. When the bout of anger and hatred was gone, Cynder was down on the floor, only able to move her neck and head.

"You should pay for that! I'll have one of your surviving child die for killing Sheika!" The leader produced a kicking and struggling Terra, who started screaming, "Mamma! Daddy!" Terra was lifted up towards the leaders' mouth. But Cynder cried, "NO! Please, stop!" This made the leader pause and listened to Cynder say, "Please, release her for my life. Kill me, not her!" The leader cocked her head saying, "As you wish." She lifted Terra up again to her mouth and started licking her face. Cynder cried, "Wait! What are you-" Terra was shoved into the leader's mouth and with one last cry of, "Mamma! Daddy!" The leader dropped her jaw and ate Terra's body except her head.

"There, see. I gave my word. I released her. Look! I even gave a small memento of her for the rest of your pathetic life!"

Spyro had enough. He felt more energy flow through him and he shook off the dragon that held him down and muttered, "No… More." Everyone looked at Spyro and started to edge away except the leader, who promptly went up and slammed her tail against Spyros' head, making him drop like a rock and fall unconscious. Now two dragons came up and held him down. The leader went back to Cynder, who was crying profusely.

"Jus-Just leave me alone. You-you've killed my family, what more do you want?" She screamed the last sentence.

"No… Your family isn't dead yet. I've made a bargain with someone that me and my kin can go home to our realm in exchange for killing you, most of your family and give a hatchling and Spyro to him."

This made Cynder lift her head and ask, "Since you're about to kill me. Why not tell me who you bargained with?" The leader thought about it and was about to say something when one of the dragons started eating the dead. The younglings started to join. The leader looked on and then said, "It doesn't matter. Your race will go on, while we eat the dead. That's how life works. We have a great mistrust to this Drakemaster. We don't trust in what that fool says. We're just keeping our end of the bargain." The leader lifted Cynder's head, her claws holding Cynder's tongue down while Cynder protested, "May the goddess give you endless nightmares, for now my daughter joins her and cannot torment you herself." The leader opened her jaw, lifted Cynder's head in, and crushed her skill. The last words were, "Curse y-" Then a long scream tore from Cynder, causing every head to turn. Then Cynder's head fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Commander Anders heard a long scream coming from the south, Kilosomee turned that way, too. The two decided to land with some men and tried to find an HQ for the time being.<p>

"Something's happened." Anders said. His friend nodded and ordered, "Men! Get some Ghosts and Warthogs. We're going to investigate!" The people scurried about to get ready. Soon, a strike team went towards the signal that specific and patriotic Elite planted.

'God, don't let me know what I think has happened.' Anders thought.

* * *

><p>Ok! Third chapter redone!<p>

Rate, comment, and stay with me as we get to see what plans Anders and everybody's going to do! Later!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER Four

The men arrived at the cave where the signal was at its strongest. Anders and Kilosomee took positions beside the entrance and made a motion for the grunts to move in and scout the place. After they heard an all-clear, everyone moved in to see a massacre.

There were dead hatching dragons about the place, their guts everywhere as well as blood. A Marine gagged, ran outside and promptly vomited.

"You good?" A sergeant asked the shaky private.

"Search the cave, find any survivors!" Kilosomee ordered and the place bustled about. Anders wandered up to the black dragonelle and sighed. It wasn't a pretty sight. He felt for a pulse or anything.

There.

He felt it. It was very weak, but it kept beating.

"This one's alive," Anders declared, "Signal for a medical team and get their asses up here."

"Sir! I've got another one!" A Private called.

"Bring it here!" The second survivor was a furry drakka. The midsection was bitten nearly in half, but he noticed that she was still breathing.

"Anything else?" Anders com'ed the team. All he got was "No…"

Anders looked around; he saw only four dead hatchlings and tilted his head.

"What is it, Anders?" Kilosomee asked.

"Strange, there are two people missing. From the vid we saw, there were five hatchlings and a dragon. All I see is a dragonelle, a furred Drakka, and four hatchling bodies. That means this was a kidnap and murder." Kilosomee looked and saw that it was true.

"Damn…" Anders said sadly, "Here's one thing, at least," He stood and said to Kilosomee, "We've got our base. Let's signal in, move the bodies and settle in."

It took awhile, but Alpha Base was established and its defenses up and running. Commander Anders looked on as the last occupied cyro tubes that contained a person who volunteered for the patrol before things went south.

"It's amazing," Kilosomee said nearby, "I once feared those two, now that I'm on your side, I'm glad I don't face them anymore."

The cyro tube hissed and out came one of the last Spartans: Spartan 10Four Fred. They had found the Master Chief Spartan 117 John, who was discovered a 100 meters west, after landing and having reconed the planet. Anders had heard the report of Chief's plight from the final destruction of Halo and the Flood that was contained in them. The Arbiter as the only "survivor" of half a ship that was discovered and retrieved. And now standing before him was a legend.

"Sir! Reporting as ordered, sir!" The Chief and Fred barked.

"At ease, boys." Anders returned the salute and said, "It seems we've become lost in another place, we're in an inhabited world where everyone is hospitable. Now it's turned into an investigation and now we don't know if we're next, since we've stumbled onto this planet." He gestured at the two grunts that moved that last of the bodies into a small hole, "That was a murder and kidnap. I'd like to at least see what happened."

"Sir! We've got contacts!" A Sergeant yelled.

"How many?"

"Well at least a hundred! And they don't look too friendly!" Anders swore, "Well, shit." He stood up, "Suit up, Marines! We've got company and they're trying to crash the party, set up and are ready to give them what they want." He heard a few "Yes, sir!"S and turned to the Spartans, "Time to wake up, boys!"

Chief and Fred sprinted to the arms lockers and inspected it: Plasma pistols, rifles and needlers in one locker, SMGs, MA5Bs, BR55s (Old and modified) M6Ds, Standard-issue HE pistols and M90 CA Shotguns. The rest had explosives like the fuel rod cannons, M19 launchers and sniper rifles like the Beam rifle and the S2 AM. Fred gravitated to the mod BR55s. Unlike the MA5Bs, the rifles had a longer barrel and stock, with a cutdown muzzle shroud. There was a scope equipped to the optics railing across the top of the rifles and had auto zoom. Fred then pocketed the M6D pistol and a couple of clips for the both of them. Chief hefted the MA5B and the HE pistol, and grabbed five clips for the rifle and 10 for the pistol, as light as they were. Anders came by, picked up a BR55, a plasma pistol and grabbed a few ammo for it as well. Kilosomee had a plasma rifle, plasma pistol and a plasma sword, which he modified himself. The sword looked more like a short sword but could change to a katana. Snipers gathered in strategic points while hunters, brutes armed with the brute shot grenade launchers and racketeers would be up on top of the cliff and deal hell to the enemy below.

"I bet that the enemy expects us to fight with the classic swords and shields, eh?" Anders commented to a Jackal, who had picked up a needler and his personal energy shield. The Jackal thought about it and agreed, "Least it isn't like those damn gassers back on Halo." The two grinned. The Flood wasn't brainless as anyone could think, because the parasites could use weapons of whatever they pick up when they were in combat form, rifles to rockets to rocks.

"Contact! Enemy sighted!" A sniper called, every man and Covie turned to where the sniper had located the enemy.

The enemies were like orcs and ogres; except they had light armor and they looked more like skirmish forces instead of heavy armed. They were marching up with roman-like shields, which they used to great effect. Box formation, it was called. The formation involved the shields covering the front, the top and the sides making them impervious to a lot of things… Had the enemy had bow-and-arrows. Anders and Kilosomee barked "Pick your targets and fire at will!"

The first volley was disorientating at first. The result was very pleasing. The front and middle lines were absolutely obliterated from the cannons and explosions. It made at least a third drop what they had and made a run for it. The rest tried to form up again, but they were nearly obliterated in the first minute. The Grunts, and Jackals went down to see what they could pick and eat at; some were excited about the meat being cooked perfectly by the resulting explosions and fire grenades that were dropped on them. One found a survivor and gave him promptly to Commander Anders and Kilosomee. It was an orc who was missing an arm from a plasma blast from a hunter. Anders stooped down, "Who sent you?" The orc grumbled and received a sharp blow by Anders and said, "The Drakemaster. He saw you coming and sent us to see how you'd react." Kilosomee raised an eyebrow. The orc then succumbed to his wounds and died with a grunt. The two commanders gave the body to the pleased carnivores and talked about what was going on.

"Well, it's obvious that we aren't very welcomed to this "Drakemaster"." Kilosomee started. Anders looked down and said, "Hmm, you're right. But for all we know for now is that we've either angered someone by accident or the Drakemaster is just hungry to fight someone. Either way, we need to get out of here, fast."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Sir? There's someone to see you." Lieutenant Hugh said. "Let them in, Lieutenant." Anders replied. Kilosomee entered followed by an orc. This made Anders suspicious. The orc stated, "I carry a message from the Great Drakemaster, himself." He cleared his throat and produced a piece of paper and read aloud, "I congratulate you on your victory against a small army of mine. I would like to offer a hand of friendship to you and a bargain: help me do a few deeds here and there across this planet, in exchange for your ticket home. I would most like for your assistance for I have been wronged by a lot of people, I've made an alliance with another group who've said they had become lost in this realm and is desperate to get home. Signed, The Great Drakemaster." The orc fell silent and awaited for a reply.

Anders and Kilosomee talked about it silently. "It seems as if he was the one who brought us here in the first place." Anders said. Kilosomee agreed, "It does seem like that, but remember that vid that was attached to the signal to that dragonelle?" Anders nodded; they had found a vid cam attached to the signal that was placed on the dragonelle and watched what was happening. They realized that she had run into one of the scouting parties gathering Intel. Then they found out that the Drakemaster had the furry dragons enlisted as an ally.

"So, do we join? Or refuse and find another way?" Anders asked. Kilosomee shook his head, "I doubt that the Drakemaster would provide as easily as his letter says, I'd rather be back in our realm now than later. Who knows what he may make us do once we're in his grasp… No, I'm against the offer." Kilosomee finished with a nod. Anders said, "I trust you as far as I can snipe, Kilosomee. But what will happen if we refuse? He may declare war. We may have the firepower, but for how long? Our weapons will be depleted before we might win. We've got no supplies, no backup, no nothing but us and our men…" Anders trailed off and thought for a minute, "I'm going against the offer as well." The two nodded and Kilosomee said at once, "We politely reject his offer."

The orc looked a little disappointed, but didn't say anything. Anders grabbed a vid Com and said, "Please deliver this to him so no one must make such a long journey to and fro." The orc accepted the com and was taught how to use it. After that, the orc went on his way to deliver the resulted message: "We politely decline, but we do ask what service are there since we've seen a recent murder and kidnap of a dragon inhabitance that we've set up camp in. There are four dead hatchlings, a nearly dead dragonelle and a furred drakka. There is a missing hatchling and a missing dragon from a vid cam we had planted on the dragonelle, we are two honorable races and do not smile upon killing such younglings and defenseless civilians. We do not know what they've done to you but there were two kidnapped, two nearly dead, one of which is one of yours, and the rest dead. Signed, Shipmaster Kilosomee and Commander "Anders" Andrew. P.S The Jackals, and Grunts send their compliments to the offering of food you have given."

The reply, which took about a month, was curt response from the com that was given and the orc who had been taught had said: "The Drakemaster asks why you decline such a chance, for only he knows a way to your home realm. He responds to your many questions by simply answering "Because it was a necessity between old rivalry and hatred between each other. However, it is not excusable to simply wipe a race off the planet, so I had the two you have listed kidnapped to regrow their race, then simply solve the old rivalry between me and the dragon. I would, however, like to surprise the leader of my ally into knowing that the one she mourns over is still alive. Please have the injured one heal as quickly and send word about when the injured can return and return her safely. However, she requests the dragonelle alive."

The orc waited when Anders looked at Kilosomee, who nodded, and then said, "I am truly sorry for what pain this will bring to the leader, but our best medics and doctors couldn't save the injured one, who I understand her name as Sheika, she was plagued by a horrible nightmare of some sort and due to the fright, her heart simply gave out from beating so fast. The dragonelle has also died, due to much unknown reasons. We can give the bodies at least, if it is okay with the Drakemaster and the leader." The orc bowed and disappeared from sight. After awhile, the face of the leader of the furred dragons appeared and demanded, "I want PROOF that Sheika and that bitch is dead!" Anders and Kilosomee bowed and beckoned forth a medic team showing a dead looking Sheika and the dragonelle. They saw tears brimming and flowing profusely from the leader's eyes and keened, "Oh, my dear Sheika! A one chance that you would've been mine again, snatched away by such a curse of nightmares…" She disappeared and they heard a loud mourning howl that made a medic jump.

The orc came and said, "It is agreed that the leader and her kith and kin come to see the dead. Though the first question is still unanswered." Anders replied, "It is because that yes, we are desperate to go home, but we are curious to see what deed that is required, as well as what bonding laws there will be for us and the Drakemaster, for there are always be rules that forbids us and encourages us to do things we might not want to happen. We are religious people, who do not worship anyone else but our god(s); anyone else is considered heresy and is executed for it. We are not an encouraging type to murder younglings, for adults, yes, we would. But never anyone younger. That includes females. For some of us, we've suffered losing our loved ones and hate those who relish on making the mated lose the ones they love." The orc nodded and again disappeared. Then he reappeared and said, "The leader shall arrive soon for the bodies."

The com went dead and the people sighed in relief, the ruse worked. They had administered a drug that would make anyone drop into a dead-like sleep that would make even the best physicist believe the person dead. Now the bait was taken, all they need to do is simply get the leader to surrender. They moved the two into an open space in the cave and started digging as hard as they could; sometimes using plasma grenades to make sniper holes so the subduing would be much easier. Everyone else practiced what they were supposed to do and be ready. Anders looked at Kilosomee and the two laughed at the fact that they got the chance to gain a new ally ripped off from the Drakemaster, then tear the knowledge out of him, then go back home. They quickly straightened up, got themselves ready, and waited. Chief came up and once asked, "Will it really work? We have no Intel on what the dragons can do except breath fire." Anders replied, "The best laid plans are made by those who expect the worst outcome. The worst will be that it fails, we all die and we get to see if the afterlife is like back home. Other than that, this should and will work."

A few hours later a report said that the dragons were coming, everyone tensed and got to their positions. The dragons landed and saw that the entrance was empty except for the two bodies and Kilosomee and Anders. The leader rushed forward and nuzzled Sheika, still drugged by the death pill. The rest moved up and took turns muttering goodbye and spitting on the dragonelle. The people hiding and exposed didn't budge, 'Just as planned.' Anders thought proudly. He gave the signal and said, "You are surrounded by over a thousand men and Sangheli. I suggest you would listen to what I say." The soldiers hidden in the holes popped out and aimed their sights down upon the dragons. The dragons started whimpering and crouched while the leader said with heavy venom, "What now? Did you kill them?" Anders shook his head, "No, but we administered a death drug that pulls the consumer into a death-state. Sheika is alive." This made the group look and gasp. The leader had tears appearing again, "Why the hell did you lie, then?"

"Because of your mistrust with that damn fool. He thinks he can order races to do whatever the hell he wants. The only thing he'll order around is he by the time we're done with him." Anders paused, "I'd rather us as new allies, one with no sides bargaining with each other, we rip the knowledge out of the Drakemaster, and then we simply go home. You want to go home as much as we do." A youngling keened at the thought of going home instead of murder after murder. The leader started crying more, "Yes! I would love to go home! I've been dreaming to go home ever since we arrived here."

"First things first, we gotta make this a deal. Besides, any trickery and we'll glass this planet." This made the dragons and humans look at Anders. The Covenant, however, thought that it would be a great idea seeing the treacherous die horribly as being glassed. The leader said, "Glassing? What do you mean?" Anders replied while looking over to Kilosomee, "By Glassing, we mean this." Kilosomee activated a projector showing a vid about the Covenant glassing a fortress planet called Reach. It was the best UNSC ship facility that was called undefeatable. But the name was proven wrong when the Covenant found the planet and promptly glassed it. The dragons started shaking in fear. Even the leader looked on horribly at the sight. Anders had the same feelings when he lost a planet and had to watch it be glassed and turned into a wasteland that was considered uninhabitable anymore. The leader shakily nodded, " F-Fine... You have your promise. Now when does Sheika awake?"

"Should be about… Now." They all looked at Sheika, who stirred and looked at the leader and cried "Mamma!" She tried to get up but Anders held her down saying, "Hold on little one, you've still got some healing to do. Move around too much and you might really die." Sheika nodded, but slowly crawled to the leader, who cried, "My dear Sheika! Come to Mamma!" It was rather the other way around. The reunion was heartfelt but Anders had other things to worry about, he signaled for the men to lower their weapons, though they didn't really need any signal for it. Even the hunters looked like they were smiling, if that was considered possible. Anders looked at Chief and Fred, they were just standing there. If they had any emotions, they didn't show it. Anders looked back to the matron and said, "Now, I'd like you to promise me one more thing, miss...?"

"Teklania." The matron responded.

"Teklania, I want you to promise you won't kill the dragonelle. I'll be sure to ask her the same thing when she awakens." Teklania nodded and looked at the slightly stirring dragonelle. Anders went up to the dragonelle and popped in a wake-up stim, which made the dragonelle stir a bit more. An eye cracked open and stared at Commander Anders. Anders straightened and said, "My name is Commander Anders. You are in your old home and surrounded by people who do not want to kill you. Do you understand me?" He heard a slight moan from her and asked, "What is your name?" The dragonelle's voice was raspy and slightly hard to understand, "Cynd-err."

"Before you look around, Cynder, promise me you will not do anything rash. It's for both your health and everyone in Alpha Base." Cynder nodded and slowly looked around. When her eye stopped at Teklania, the eye widened and she started trying to get further away from Teklania. Anders laid a hand and said, "Get some rest, you, too, have a lot of healing to do." He motioned to a medic and he injected a serum. Cynder's eye closed and her breathing became less labored and more at ease. He turned and barked, "Alright! Get some steel in you lovey-doveys and get ready! If that "Drakemaster" can know about us, he's probably sending men to kill us now that we've ripped an ally. Set the Longsword and Seraph fighters to patrol the sky and ground." He ordered an Elite nearby. Kilosomee started to com Ascendent Justice and Heart of Vengeance to send probes out and search where the Drakemaster was. Teklania padded forward and asked, "What do we do now?" Anders looked at her and replied, "We wait. If we can obliterate that army we got earlier, we can certainly take on Drakemaster." A com blinked in and heard Kilosomee's voice, "Anders, you'd better get up here... Drakemaster is angry at Tekliana's absence." Anders clicked his acknowledgement light and ran to where Kilosomee was and saw the orc they had talked to twice since their landings. The orc wasn't too happy to see either of them and said, "The Great Drakemaster questions about where the matron is and why she didn't come back by now." Anders frowned and replied, "I want to see the Drakemaster himself, not his pet messenger." The orc huffed and went away. Kilosomee looked at Anders and said, "You're sure this is a good idea? Ending discussions with threats and war?"

"We can glass the Drakemaster if things go wrong. But I want to see who I kill before we go after him." Kilosomee nodded and looked as the orc reappeared and responded, "The Drakemaster does not wish to reveal himself in fear of terrorizing you with his glory."

"His glory, my ass. Tell him to show himself or we'll tear the planet apart with him in it." The orc slightly blanched at the threat and now ran to tell the threat. It became 3 minutes before a large and purple dragon face appeared. His eyes an angry red and had 4 horns that pointed up and went opposite way from each other. He bellowed, "How dare you threaten me!" Anders yelled back, "Did you bring us here to make us serve you?" The Drakemaster cocked his head and looked down at Anders slyly, "I may have, I may have not. But the bigger question is," He leaned forward until an eye was glaring at them all, "is are you betraying my good will to let you alone and at peace?" Anders looked back with direct defiance and said, "Desperation overcomes peace at any day, fool. And I believe you brought us here to slave this planet. You may know a lot of things, but you don't know me!" The dragon tilted his head back and laughed in a thunderous voice. Anders took the opportunity and snapped his fingers at a nearby Lieutenant, "Get Kakashi and Hurru to trace this signal! On the double!" The Lieutenant saluted and sprinted away. Anders gathered up his previous posture just in time for the dragon to stop laughing and glare, "You believe I don't know you? You came from a distant realm after a great war between you and that dinosaur there," Kilosomee growled, but he was ignored, "You think you can order me around like that?" Anders retorted, "You think you can order me around?" This made the Drakemaster pause, "I have you know I can have Kilosomee desolate this planet just as easy as you killed the family of dragons here. I believe we have the bargaining chip and can do what we want. Now, tell us where the portals to our realms are?" Malefor looked and simply replied, "Never." Anders saw a motion from his peripheral and saw that the Lieutenant had done the job and was telling him that they had found the location. Anders smiled and then said as dangerously as he could, "Your days are now numbered." Anders pressed the com-link once and the Drakemaster vanished. Anders then said, "Thank you, Lieutenant. Get the Spartans and a strike team assembled. We're going hunting."

Rate and comment! Hoped you all like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ELSEWHERE

"DAMN THAT BITCH!" A thunderous voice echoed. It startled a very much awake Siral, who tried to hide as much as he could away from the overview of his cell. He had awoken in a soft bed elsewhere when he heard someone talking and dashed to see who was talking. It was Malefor. An evil dragon his father had told about. But he was sealed in a crystal cage that no one could escape from. How did he get out of it? He gave a small squeak when he saw Teklania and her band of furred dragons. The very noise alerted them all and he tried running. Only to stare directly in the face of Malefor. He had fainted from such a face at close proximity. Now that he found himself in the cell, Siral would occasionally curl up and cry at the deaths of his entire family. He believed he was now the only dragon left. He saw Malefor pass by and pressed against the wall as much as he could. He didn't receive any attention. But he did see that Malefor was absolutely pissed. He heard the voice again, "Call every orc and ogre you can muster. I WANT THAT DAMN BITCH IN FRONT OF ME, AS WELL AS THOSE TWO! KILL EVERYONE ELSE!" A bit of stone fell and cracked against the floor on the opposite side of Siral. Siral nestled down and a million questions went through: Who was it that Malefor was pissed off at? Where was he? Where was his father?

Siral felt another sob. Why was life so horrible?

* * *

><p>Whitacus<p>

The townsfolk stared at the procession. The entire army of UNSC, Covenant troops, Teklania and the other dragons had evacuated the cave in order to keep a distance since the Drakemaster was going to be pissed and send every dude he had at them. Anders and Kilosomee had been in front in their personal Ghost and Warthog with Chief at the turret and Fred on the passenger side. Anders looked east of him and saw a large dust cloud and said, "Hornet Five, scout the east and check what that dust cloud is. If it's them, I want to know."

"Roger, Commander. Hornet Five moving out." The helicopter armed with dual 498 mil cannons and the old Sidewinder missiles and two snipers on each side took altitude and flew away. By the time Hornet Five radioed in, everyone was out of the city and at the foothills, "Hornet Five to Commander. It's them alright."

"How far away from Ghost Base are they and how many?"

"Well over fifty thousand, sir. And they are exactly Twenty kilometers away from Ghost Base and closing… Hold on…" Anders heard a loud buzz and a few cracks ring out, followed by an explosion, "Sir, permission to lead them away from your position?"

"Granted, Hornet Five. We're not in the mood to fight them." Anders replied and turned the radio off. He leaned back and sighed, he fingered the wheel to avoid a cart that rolled in the opposite direction. They stripped down everything they had back at Ghost Base in only twenty minutes. It was a good thing, too. A few more and they'd have to run like hell. Now, they could move comfortably, but they had to still get moving. The radio activated and Anders heard a Grunt saying, "Ghost Two here. It's all good up front… We don't have anything but hills and grass as far as our eyes can see." Anders picked up the mike and replied, "Roger that, Ghost Two. Continue scouting." Fred turned his visor to stare at Anders and asked, "Permission to speak sir?" Anders glanced back and replied, "Granted."

"What is the plan when we get close enough to the Drakemaster's position?" Anders thought about it for a good minute and responded, "For now, the plan is to bombard the place and search the place for this "Spyro" and "Siral", then kill the Drakemaster. That would certainly make his armies scatter."

"And if that fails, if Spyro and Siral or either of them are dead?"

"We glass the fortress and search the remains." Anders responded, "However, I'll take any other plans you and Chief can come up with." Fred looked at a nearby badger that was running a small store and said nothing.

"First, we need another base." Anders stated. The radio came on again and said, "Hornet Five to Commander, we are returning, the army has taken the bait, I repeat, they have taken the bait." Anders called back, "Good job. Activating HAVOC warhead now." The radio went dead once again as Anders slowed down for Kilosomee to come up beside him and asked, "Would you like to do the honors?" Anders held out the detonation button. Kilosomee said, "I would love to." The Shipmaster held the detonation signal and activated it.

A small sun appeared behind them. The city was well outside the radiation zone and obliterated the entire army. A loud _OOOOM_ echoed across and hammered up the procession and hit them somewhat hard. The radio went up and said, "Sir? This is Hornet Five saying that was a bit close to us." Anders chuckled, "Sorry, boys. We wanted to get rid of that annoyance quickly, we took the first opportunity. I see you now." The Hornet flew by and was accompanied by two Banshees in formation. When the sun came down, everyone stopped and made camp where they were: on top of a cliff that had a waterfall nearby. Patrols were set up and everyone got some rest before they'd move again. At morning, they ate their morning rations, packed up, and moved out again. They continued this way until the 19TH day of marching when a Marine doing supply check came up and reported, "Sirs! Stocks are reporting low, we need to find more food." Kilosomee and Anders looked at each other and checked the map of where they were. Anders pointed, "There. We're near Warfang, that would be a good spot to refresh our supplies for now… A day's journey and it's close to our target," Anders slid his finger across and tapped a picture of a floating castle that was marked at the Drakemaster's hideout. Kilosomee folded his arms, "Yes, but that city isn't the best of friends right now. There've been reports of ambushes on our scouts in the general area around it. I'd rather take a different route to another city… What about Dragonforge? It's a bit more than a day's journey, but it had better relations with a scout that became separated from the party. He reported that the city was friendly and filled him with some supplies." Anders looked at the two reports, one concerning a recent ambush from Warfang, another concerning the lost scouts report. He leaned forward and said, "The Drakemaster will have some time to pull up a small army by the time we get close, but it's most likely nothing we can't handle… I would take Warfang." Kilosomee stared intently and asked, "What will happen if the locals give trouble? One of our men might think that it's a good idea to have an itchy trigger finger and have us forced to destroy Warfang… No, I go against your decision." Anders stared back and retorted, "You once said the same thing about the colony Sigma when they took down a few Seraphs that were gathering supplies. But it turned out that they had a malfunctioning planetary defense turret. I'd rather be closer to the target and get the information quickly, while we're moving."

"I'd rather take the slightly longer way. We'd get more supplies since it's a bigger city, and have friendlier locals that treated the scout better than those ambushes near Warfang. You've been neglecting some of the lessons about patience back at Harvest." Kilosomee pointed at Anders chest, who pushed it away and muttered, "Don't touch me."

The Elite laughed, "You're arrogant and impatient! A Brute has more patience than you!" He went to push Anders when Anders grabbed his arms and kneed him in the stomach hissing, "I said, "Don't touch me"!" The Elite doubled up and swore. He bellowed and charged at Anders, knocking him to the ground. The two burst out of the commander tent kicking and punching each other as hard as they could. Anders had to somersault over a Jackal who had the misfortune to get between the two. Kilosomee swiped at Anders head. The fist connected and made stars appear in Anders vision. Anders growled and made a round-house to the Elite's head, smacking the helmet off of his head. A crowd gathered and cheered for their favorites. Fred and Chief split the two apart and had to hold them down as Teklania roared, "ENOUGH! This fight is over! Go back to your tents!" The crowd went away, grumbling from that the entertainment was lost. Anders and Kilosomee were hauled away from camp and pinned down by Teklania when they tried to make a go at each other again.

"What the hell started this and why were you two fighting like dogs?" Anders went mute until he felt Tekliana's teeth clack nearby his ear and said rather lamely, "It was about the decision of where to get supplies."

"And you two had such an argument about this that you started fighting? Are you that childish?" This made the two look away from everyone until they heard a pistol being loaded did they both nod curtly. Chief looked down at Anders, his emotions unknown, "Sir, I've been under service for a long time. But, I have never lost my temper as much as you did. It goes the same for you." Chief moved his visor to Kilosomee, who was struggling against Tekliana's claws. "I can understand the stress that we've been stuck here in this realm. But that doesn't excuse the fact that your tempers won't solve anything." Fred said, "Now, are you two going to lay there until things are solved later, or are you two going to talk this out and find a solution?" Kilosomee struggled again and gave up. He nodded a few seconds later. Anders took a bit longer, but nevertheless, he finally nodded. Teklania let them both up, but kept an eye on them should they charge. The two dusted themselves off and Kilosomee said, "We're going to Dragonforge. That's my final decision. And it will not change, and I'll take my men with me if I must." He went to his tent and disappeared. Anders stared long and hard, as if to burn Kilosomee's tent, but he grunted and went to his own tent.

The next day, the bitterness between each other melted slowly, but they still kept their distances away and only radioed each other in curt tones. Chief and Fred had split to keep an eye on both of them. Fred watched a trio of Ghosts zoom past to scout ahead of the hillsides in case an ambush should happen. No sooner than two seconds did an alarm blare and the radio turn on and yelled, "This is Ghost Six! I've got seven orcs on wolves on our tails! I need backup!" Anders answered the same time Kilosomee did and they replied, "Sending backup now! Hornet/Banshee Three and Nine! Go help them out!" The four aircrafts went out and accelerated their engines as they tried to beat each other for the first kills they had for a long time. Then Anders heard yelps and growls and saw orcs on wolves, ogres and five trolls armed with stone clubs approach them on their right and left. Anders yelled in his mike, "AMBUSH! We've got contacts on the nine and three! Let'em have it!" Anders stopped his Warthog and pulled out his BR55 and opened fire. The shots took down the orcs and wolves easily enough with only a casualty. The trolls, however, were another story. It took two rockets, a missile, a fuel rod cannon from a Hunter, and a thousand shots to take one down.

"Concentrate your damn fire!" Kilosomee barked. The shots were now aimed towards the key weak points of the trolls and they went down with groans and dull thuds that shook the ground. A Private exclaimed, "An honest-to-god turkey shoot. How much I love it!" A nearby Lieutenant said, "Stow it!" They started to pick up the wounded, buried a splattered Brute, and moved on. They had to call the Pelicans and Seraphs to land back at the ships that were in geosynchronous orbit with the planet. The aircraft went with them. Anders gave a silent thanks that the tanks and the LRVs didn't take gas and ran on stored solar power. The procession traveled for one and a half days before reaching the outskirts of Dragonforge. It was midnight when the usual scouting parties radioed in to say they had made it and had a perfect view of a recently destroyed volcano.

"So that's where the final battle happened…" Anders muttered, staring at the volcano that was leaking lava here and there. The sky above it was just nearly clear as ever. The only thing obscuring it was the occasional ash cloud. Cynder had flown ahead to tell Dragonforge of their arrival. Torches were lit up and makeshift searchlights, which surprised Anders that the city could make such effective searchlights, trailed around and laid light on Cynder's approaching body. The procession stopped and made camp once again and Kilosomee and Anders, both had decided to stop the childness between each other and became better friends again, had lead a supply party consisting four Elites, ten Grunts, and two Privates. They either drove Ghosts, Warthogs, or a Mongoose. Anders had driven the Mongoose and was the first one there when Cynder came out and said, "We're welcomed with open arms." Anders nodded and radioed in what happened. He heard cheers at the other end and smiled. They could at least sleep in comfort for the night. The supply party decided to get supplies in the morning, since the entire city was nearly asleep. The entire army came in and rented separate rooms, settled up methane tanks for the Grunts, and slept long and hard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That morning was turning into a bit of hell. Reports said that there were a few bar fights out in the streets between the locals and UNSC or Covenant or both of them. Anders and Kilosomee had to charge a few with disorderly conduct and one for Anders with sexual assault. Anders swore after the Marine was taken from Sergeant down to Private, 'Fucking SOB, I asked for Marines on my ship, not people who like furry shit.' He thought savagely. He saw Kilosomee enter and he said, "God, I hate this." Kilosomee nodded, "You should have seen some of my court marshals back at High Charity. The cases on me would make you laugh at the stupidity of them." Anders was about to ask what they were when Lieutenant Hugh came in and said, "Sir! You need to see this! We've got contact!" Anders ran out and saw everyone was looking at the sky.

"Why the hell-?" Anders was saying before he saw something he didn't like at all.

In the sky was a UNSC Destroyer in low orbit.

Anders looked at Lieutenant Hugh and ordered, "Get me a radio and get contact with that ship!" Lieutenant Hugh dashed to find a radio. Kilosomee followed outside and saw the Destroyer and asked, "What in the Great Beings name is that doing here?" He turned to Anders, "I thought you said we were in another realm."

"I did! I swear, I did! We were nowhere near enough to make contact!" Anders retorted.

"Sir!" Lieutenant Hugh said as he held out a radio. Anders grabbed the mike and said, "This is Commander Anders of the UNSC Cruiser Heart of Vengeance, do you read?" He heard static before a reply, "Commander Anders, this is Commander Jack Morrison of the UNSC Destroyer Summer in Hell… Damn, it's good to hear you!" Anders replied, "I could say the same thing if you weren't so damn close and under us."

He heard a chuckle, "Sorry, We had a bit of a leak in one of the compartments and had to enter the atmosphere… What city is this? And who else is there with you?" Anders keyed the mike, "Shipmaster Kilosomee of the Covenant Frigate Ascendant Justice, Spartans 104 and 117 are here in the city Dragonforge, gathering supplies. We became sucked in a wormhole that brought us here."

"Et Tu, Anders? I've got the same thing before we got hit by a small meteorite that cracked our hull. We came down on the planet as soon as we could; we heard echoes of your ships but thought of them as nothing… Where are they now?" Kilosomee answered this one, "Heart of Vengeance is in geosynchronous orbit and Ascendant Justice is in orbit above her." Morrison paused and said, "Do either of you have a plan to go home?" Anders replied, "Yes, we do. But it requires some persuasion on a particular character who've, including you, brought three different people here. And you'd better believe it, because this planet isn't like Kansas in any way." Morrison laughed, "I'll believe anything right now. I'm coming down to be briefed on what's the plan." The com went dead.

"Good news, men! We've got reinforcements!" Small cheers responded from below. Anders smiled and looked at Kilosomee, who smiled back. Their numbers have grown, they can resupply on a nearly empty stock, and they can face whatever the Drakemaster could throw at them.

ELSEWHERE

"WHAT?" Malefor's voice screamed, "You mean to tell me, they've wiped out most of my armies, and now they've gotten reinforcements due to this fluke?" He splattered the orc that gave the news. Malefor roared in anger and slight fear. He now knew that his days will be numbered if he doesn't kill that Anders first.

Never once did his mind drift towards Siral nor Spyro. But it did drift towards a large mechanical box with a large cannon pointed at the sky, 'Hmm...'


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Jesus! It's good to see another Commander and a Shipmaster!" Morrison said as he saluted Kilosomee and Anders. Morrison had a slight black outfit and cleanly shaven head. He turned his brown head and asked, "So! What's this plan of yours? I saw those dragons out there and thought 'Now the shit's really hit the fan or I've gotta stop drinking so damn hard!'" The three laughed. Anders and Kilosomee briefed Morrison about what had happened while AI Kakashi and the Summer in Hell AI Appachéte, who was more like a scary-ass samurai, greeted each other and shared the info and opinions of what went down. After the debriefing, Morrison stared and laughed, "Damn! If anybody but you two had told me all this, I'd call them insane and order a psyche exam. But since I see a bunch of dragons nearby… It's enough to make people think that this is some fairy tale!" Anders and Kilosomee smiled. Morrison straightened up and became more serious, "Still, this is a bit disturbing, the "Drakemaster" controlling our own ticket home. I'd be surprised we haven't seen him using it as a threat over our heads. But let's hope he keeps it that way. Now, usually, I'd like to go in there, guns blazing and being the hero and T-bagging that asswipe. But this is going to be troublesome… I've already got five things that I would've used to my advantage if I was him. That includes destroying whatever the heck he's got that brought us here. But he's too stupid to think he can lure another UNSC ship to help him. Especially when the ship appears right over your heads! I think we can call this in the bag!" Anders nodded but then said, "First, we've got a little situation going on, the Drakemaster's got two dragons, one fully grown and he has a grudge against, and a hatchling. That black dragonelle over there?" Anders gestured to Cynder, "She's wanting them both alive because that's her family being threatened. Now I don't know about you, but I'd like to have good relations with her, cuz if her family's dead, we're good as dead. I've been reading that a dragonelle's wraith is worse that facing ten raging Brutes at once. I_ don't_ want to see if that's true."

"So you're saying this is a search and rescue mission? As well as a searching our ticket home?" Anders nodded. Morrison leaned back a little. He stared at the ceiling when a Jackal came up and said, "Sirs, we have a message from old Arsemaster." He produced a letter and the three read it:

"I must say that this is a very fine game to you all, but this ends now! I demand you to surrender your allegiance to me or I shall destroy the mechanism that is what you seek. Send your reply. Signed, the Great Drakemaster."

"Uh-oh…" Morrison muttered, "Now we've got nowhere to go now." Anders smiled, "This is what I planned for him to do, in case he ever got the ideas." Anders produced a small bag that contained a letter, "This is the letter that makes him believe that we are surrendering to him. But this also means that we've got to move quickly." He read the letter aloud:

"I hereby surrender to your rule for the sake of our ticket home. We will send our ships to go over to your castle immediately." For the first time in Anders life did he see an Elite, a Jackal and a human look thunderstruck all at once. Kilosomee had his split-jaws hanging loosely while the Jackal, outside, had his jaw wide open, Anders could see every teeth in his mouth. Morrison looked like he could've pulled his pistol out and shoot Anders right there. He certainly made a slight move for it before checking it.

"That-That's insane!" Kilosomee sputtered.

"The bigger question is: Is it insane enough?" Anders asked. Everyone closed their mouths and thought about what Anders was planning. Then Morrison said, "It could work!" Kilosomee looked at Morrison, then to Anders and then said, "… OK, I'm coming with you two. I this fails, at least I don't have to be the one that suffers from Cynder." The men nodded and Kilosomee ordered the Jackal, "Get the troops ready! We're going on a road trip!"

2 HOURS LATER

They had finally arrived at the Drakemaster's castle, which was floating up on a mountain. They set up Wraiths, Scorpions, and basically every vehicle they had and loaded them all. They even hauled down one Scarab. Anders looked at the sight from his small group of Pelicans and Seraphs that would lead him, Kilosomee, Morrison, the Master Chief, Fred and a few Elites, Grunts, Jackals, and Hunters to strike the place while the ground team below would pummel the fortress to pieces. He noticed a figure up on top of the battlements. It was him. The Drakemaster himself.

"Found him! He's being smug about having an unstoppable army right now!" Anders used a nav point to tell everyone where he was. He heard Morrison say, "Damn that's one ugly sunuvabitch!" He then heard a "Hoo-rah!" out of another Pelican filled with ODSTs and Marines.

"Remember, make sure you find the dragons first, and then get them on the Pelicans. Then find that mechanism and bring it back in one piece!" The replies "Yes, sir!"s came.

Now was the time.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

* * *

><p>"OPEN FIRE!" Anders screamed through his mike to the ground team. He heard the two Scarabs warm-up and destroyed the two towers of the castle in twin beams of deadly green light. Anders hoped that the ones they were searching for wasn't in those towers.<p>

"The LZ is clear! HIT IT, BOYS!" The pilot yelled. The drop doors opened and everyone in it sprinted out. Anders gathered the troops with Morrison and Kilosomee and ordered the Hunters to blast the doors down. They complied with a loud whu-AM! As the projectiles slammed against the giant doors and knocked them cleanly off of their hinges. The Strike-team rushed in and split into two teams to cover more ground. They met very light resistance and were able to comb through the castle rather quickly. Anders looked down at a sewer grate and noticed something wrong. The sewer grate lead down into a dungeon that held a curled up ball of scales. Anders signaled to two of his Hunters and had them pummel the grate.

The grate broke in half… Then in quarters. Anders jumped down with Fred and turned their flashlights on the ball of scales. It slightly uncurled and showed a hatchling's face.

Siral.

Anders came up and picked up the hatchling and nearly fell over. He asked, "Fred, could you help? He weighs like a mother!" Fred nodded and picked up the hatchling with ease. Siral looked around with blurry eyes and squinted when he was lifted out from the darkness. Anders radioed in saying, "I've got Siral and approaching the RV point." He heard Morrison cheer and reply, "We've got Spyro as well. Damn, he weighs more than my mother on Christmas dinner!" Anders chuckled and said, "Now what would your mother say about that if she heard it?"

"She wouldn't complain at all. She knows it and I know it." He heard Kilosomee say, "We haven't found the mechanism yet, but we're still moving." Anders keyed his mike, "Keep us informed."

"Roger."

Anders had his team dash to the RV and met up with Morrison with Spyro on two Hunters backs and with Chief dealing with Spyros' head.

"Good to see ya!" Morrison called as he got Spyro put on the Pelican. The Pelican slightly listed back but straightened up to let Spyro slide down further. The dropship closed the door and fell out of sight. The Seraph handling Siral had a better time dealing with his than the Pelican. Siral was placed in the grav lift and zoomed away. Anders looked at Morrison, "Time to deal with two more little things." But just as he finished the sentence, did Kilosomee radio in, "We've found the mechanism, but we've got a major problem: Drakemaster's guarding it and we're trying to prevent him from destroying it. We need backup!" Anders replied, "We're coming!" And said to Morrison, "Now we get to solve those two problems at once."

* * *

><p>WooHoo! On to the boss level in this story! Again, i won nothing, and I have been making this before uploading. For all you visitors, go ahead and sign up! This is fun, you get to make ur own stories (We all don't care if it sucks, just as long as it looks good to you and you aren't afraid to post anything!) I've seen that I got some Austrailians and I Like that! I've been wanting to go to Australia for a while! Stay with me!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Second-to-last Chapter! Remember the dead back at the Alpha base? Read below and find out whats going down for the endings!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

GROUND TEAM

Sergeant Zayzik snuck away from the ground team when no one was looking. He went over the hill that held a small tent. He went through and gagged slightly. The dead smell was starting to get strong. There in front of him was the dead hatchlings he snuck away and tried to reassemble them. He had to make sure that no one knew about this or all his attempts to find, at least, some magical item that could revive the dead, were over. He remembered the time when he saw them shoved into a hole back at Alpha Base and decided to take them with him. He had sewn the heads and ripped open guts back together. All that remains is if there was something that could make them live. For all his years, he couldn't remember when he actually cared for losses. All he cared for was the victory or send in more troops and move on. But since the time everyone saw the vid about the dragon family, he was slightly shaken by the scenes of murder before his eyes. Knowing that if anyone found out, he would be officially screwed. The black dragon would have his head if she knew. He then decided to sneak them upon a Pelican that was going to the castle, and hide them, then search the castle for anything.

He did find something that did help. But he had to kill its possessor. He didn't have enough experience to kill a dragon nor the firepower to kill him. He noticed that a group searching for the machine that Zayzik was hiding behind find the dragon, and opened fire.

Kilosomee overcharged his plasma pistol and let it fly. It splashed against the Drakemaster's head and his head reared up and retaliated with fire. Kilosomee dodged and lost a Hunter, who boiled in his own armor. The Elite heard a howl of anger and loss and saw the twin brother charge and fired and slammed his shield as much as he could against the Drakemaster. It had great effect. The Drakemaster started limping and tried to dodge each attack the enraged Hunter threw. The Hunter was squashed when the dark dragon had enough, only to howl when he impaled his claw against the spines of the Hunter. 'There's your vengeance, big guy.' Kilosomee smiled. Kilosomee primed and threw two plasma grenades; one landed on the Drakemaster's horn, the other planted itself on the tail. The dragon twisted and turned to remove the grenades. They exploded and removed the horn entirely and a third of his tail. The Drakemaster roared in pain and anger. But he kept his distance and everyone stopped firing and stared at what they all saw, but it didn't shock Sergeant Zayzik. The limbs that were shredded and torn regrew, the tail regrew at a fast pace. Even the horn that was gone regrew.

"Great, now we've gotta destroy him entirely! Hit him hard, troops. Give him everything you've got!" Kilosomee barked. The Covenant snapped out of their stupor and fired again. But for every hit they made, the wound would heal faster than they could dish out. Anders and Morrison joined in and asked, "Why isn't that dragon dead yet?" Kilosomee looked and replied, "He's got regenerative abilities of some sort. We can't hurt him fast enough." Morrison nodded, "That's cause plasma hurts like hell, but they are a bit slow. Bullets can rip faster than you could spit. Open fire, Marines! Let him have those nice calibers for lunch!" The Marines opened fire and the bullets started tearing through the Drakemaster's flesh. One lucky bullet made his leg break and he hobbled.

Commander Morison nodded, "Heh heh! Ya see! If that lizard can regenerate. Simply overwhelm that ability of his." He looked again and gasped. The bullets were tearing through, all right. But they would be pushed back out and would show healthy scales and skin from where the dragon was hurt. He lifted his now mended leg up. Anders looked at the dragon, "Damn! This is troublesome!" But before they could say anything, Kilosomee noticed a Sergeant rip across an open would that was still healing and dove inside.

"What in Great Beings name is that Marine doing?" He pointed out to the two Commanders and they stared at the Marine dive in and started searching through the innards of the Drakemaster.

The result was spectacular. The Drakemaster started howling incessantly and rolled around. Some of the Marines looked at their weapons as if to check they had a few lucky shots.

Zayzik heard some muffled voices, as well as the dragon's howling. He continued to dig and rip apart the wound so he could go in deeper. He entered the stomach and found what he was looking for. There, hanging in the center attached to rope like sinew was a crystal in the shape of a large pendant.

"NOOOOOO!" The dragon roared. Zayzik ignored the voice and moved in to see if he could get the pendant out. When it looked like he couldn't free it from the sinew, Zayzik stood there and thought of what to do.

The Drakemaster was now clawing at his stomach as if to get something that was there. Blood was pouring out, but the wounds would heal too fast for him to go any deeper. Morrison crowed, "Poor lizard's stuck by his own abilities!" Kilosomee the said, "Hold your fire! Let that Marine get whatever is in there. When you see him… Let that lizard have it!" The group armed their weapons and Kilosomee overcharged his pistol once more and waited.

'Come on, Marine. Get that cursed thing out of him!'

Zayzik stood there, and then he realized something. He took out a plasma sword and hacked at the stomach that held one of the sinewy rope. The rope fell and the wound started healing slower than he saw last time. Brightened by the result, Zayzik started freeing the sinew rope from the stomach before the regenerative pendant could heal the cuts. The last cut had to be under all the stomach juices. The Marine shuddered at the possibility that he might get eaten by the juices, but held his breath, and plunged in. He felt his skin starting to wilt and peel, but he swam as hard as he could, following the rope down to the bottom. When he reached the bottom, he activated the sword and cut the rope free. Zayzik swam as fast as he could out of the juices and was able to get out before he felt his skin wilt and peel. He gasped at the air he could use and watched the juices drain slowly out of the dragon's stomach. The howls and roars in pain became louder by the second. Zayzik saw the pendant sink and grabbed it before it disappeared. He looked at the design with the beam of light from his helmet. The pendant had the same sign as the shield regenerative bubble the UNSC designed for the Spartans. Zayzik pocketed the thing and looked around. He could hack and slash his way free. But he wasn't in the mood. So he looked for an opening and found one at the roof of the stomach. He used his knives to climb up there and started his long climb up the dragon's throat.

Anders saw a suspicious lump and saw the Drakemaster try and swallow the lump down. But the lump continued to climb and every trooper there saw small glitters of steel appear and disappear from the dragon's throat. The Drakemaster howled much more weakly now and collapsed. The knives disappeared and out came a very disgusting looking Sergeant. He had a few rope like sinews appearing out of his pocket as the Marine wiped his face and smiled, "He's all yours, sirs!" Some Marines came up and congratulated him while others made fun of his new look. They all deactivated their weapons, seeing that the mighty Drakemaster was easily taken down. The Two Commanders and Shipmaster stayed where they were. Anders keyed his mike, "Strike-force One to ground team, cease fire. We are done. I repeat, cease fire. We are done." He heard the last mortar impact and heard thousands of cheers coming from his com-link. He walked up to the dragon and stared long and hard. He heard padding and saw Teklania there and heard the Drakemaster say rather weakly, "Teklania! Tek-liana! Please! Help me!" Teklania looked down at the dragon and replied, "I don't think so." She started to pad away when Anders saw a yellow glow in his eyes and yelled, "Teklania! Get out of there!" Teklania looked and saw the glow. Her eyes started to glow slowly before Kilosomee jumped in and took the glow in his eyes full blast.

"NO!" Anders screamed. The Elite fell, then a dark shadow enveloped him as he stood and laughed evilly, "Yes!"

* * *

><p>Well, this ain't good for Anders! Ask me for some endings... I'm still developing them! I'm taking a break from the fast-making story and letting YOU readers review me an ending. Make sure they're good! I'll make the final chapter at 810/11. So start thinking!


	11. Author

Hey everybody! Koolaid Dude is here, eating stuff from your fridge.

Sorry this is taking too long. But you all would understand about me being a senior in High School, dealing with the end of first trimester. So far, I had been grounded for poor grades. I was barely able to scratch a B in a few classes (With some grace from Fate.) Life isn't pretty. You take special events, add four days worth of the flu, then mix it with the last 9 remaining days of the trimester ending at November 4th, add nervousness about the future and what you're going to do next outside of high school. Stir like Satan is threatening to kill you if you don't stir. You've gotta take a few things in quickly, just like taking notes during lectures where the teacher isn't going to repeat anything. Can't tell you the hours I spent trying and fighting for a decent grade… And my dad's quote for the "Greatest key to success" doesn't help either. Especially when he keeps repeating them over and over, "Always be better than you need to be." Surprisingly, that is the greatest key to success. ('_')

Anyway, thanks for seeing the chapters. I'd really like some feedback. Gives me a few points about how to improve anything or change stuff. Call it a nervous conscience getting in the way if you want. I have other stories I simply vomited out and still working on that last chapter. You'll see it as soon as I can get some time over on the weekends, WHICH DOESN'T COME SOON ENOUGH! XC

You all will, I swear this on my grave, get to see the last chapter. I am also declaring to throw out a few details that should have gone in, but since I couldn't modify anymore I could do nothing. You can call them Deleted scenes if you all want. Either way, there will be some details. (I might try and take some of the chapters and throw in the missing details.) Who knows? It might work, might not. Oh, hey. I have a nifty sort of… Machine, Word document sort of… Thing. It's called a Neo AlphaSmart… I think. It's sort of like the modern version of a typewriter. I heard that it's for people with social or writing disorders… I bought it anyway. 211.2+ pages is the maximum space in this little sucker. That's more than enough to store my top story :D. What's rly cool is that it's got its own spell-check. (The words it contains needs some help and modifying. _) So, yeah. I just spent 10-20 dollars on a typewriter that has spell-check, I don't know the admin password on this damn thing, and I spent some of my life trying to get grades and figure out what to do next.


End file.
